esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 11
, Andorra |presenters = |executive = Mónica Bursay |host = |opening = Ruth Lorenzo & Miguel Poveda performing "Rey de Corazones" |interval = |map year = 11 |entries = 42 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "XO" |nex = 12 |pre = 10 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 11, also known as ESCT #11, was the eleventh edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, held in Andorra La Vella, in the little country of Andorra as it was the suprising winner of the previous edition against the odds. Forty-two countries applied in the eleventh edition, breaking a brand new record of participants adding two more participants to the contest. Once again, a new country participated for the very firt time, it was the Baltic country left to participate Latvia. Meanwhile, Armenia after one edition absence, Slovakia after four editions of absence and Ukraine with two editions without participating returned to the contest. In spite of this fact, Georgia and Turkey withdrew from the contest. Athena Manoukian from Cyprus was the eleventh winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song XO recieving a total of 167 points. Denmark finished in second place, with Macedonia finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the eleventh edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, who think that the contest was about to shine once again and as this edition broke another record of participants, 42 in total, something big had to be prepared to make the logo. The logo is basically a big diamond with some reflections of several colors making a beautiful figure. Once again, the logo was also used to make the flags which were used later in the recaps of both semifinals and the grand final. Proposals about montains or landscaping were proposed in concordance with the city host, Andorra La Vella, and after some discussion, the diamond and the slogan were choosen. Participants Forty-two countries applied in the eleventh edition, breaking a brand new record of participants adding two more participants to the contest. Once again, a new country participated for the very firt time, it was the Baltic country left to participate Latvia. Meanwhile, Armenia, after one edition absence, Slovakia, after four editions of absence and Ukraine with two editions without participating returned to the contest. In spite of this fact, Georgia and Turkey withdrew from the contest. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : Only one new country made its debut in the contest, with only a country left to participate. # 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in one or two previous editions. # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged